Une histoire singulière
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Alors qu'il monte dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois, Harry croise une jeune fille de son âge, très sympathique et souriante. Elle partage le compartiment avec lui et Ron. Elle leur apprend que sa mère est sorcière et qu'elles vivent seules toutes les deux. Au fil de toutes ses années à Poudlard, Harry va être suivie par cette jeune fille, au passé assez mystérieux...
1. Chapter 1

Kate était postée à sa fenêtre. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. La rue ne comportait que trois ou quatre réverbères, tout au plus. La visibilité était mauvais et on ne pouvait dire assurément qui passait. Pourtant, elle était sûre de l'avoir vu. Il était entré dans la maison d'en face. Une jolie maisonnette, semblable à toutes les autres du lotissement, mais décorée de belles roses et de divers autres plantes que la propriétaire semblait très bien entretenir. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était très discrète. On ne la voyait pas souvent. Il arrivait que Kate la croise lorsqu'elle partait faire ses courses. Souvent, dans ces moments-là, elle était en train de jardiner un peu ou de lire au soleil. En temps de pluie, elle ne montrait pas le bout de son nez. Kate ne savait plus très bien comment elle s'appelait. Ariane ? Hadriana ? Amaria ? Un nom bizarre dans ce goût là en tout cas... Elle était une belle femme, jeune -un peu plus jeune que Kate- blonde aux yeux émeraude. Sorcière, elle aussi. C'était pour ça qu'il était entré chez elle.

Kate fixait la maison d'en face. Elle attendait le moment fatidique où un rapide éclaire vert zébrerai la ciel, annonçant la fin. Mais rien. Une lumière était allumée à l'étage. Certainement que la voisine était dans sa chambre. Insouciante du danger. Ne sachant pas qu'_il _marchait à l'étage en dessous, baguette prête, sourire cruel aux lèvres. Kate savait qu'elle était sang-de-bourbe, comme on dit. Née de deux parents Moldus. Raison de plus pour qu'il veuille la tuer. Mais rien ne semblait venir.

Tout à coups, des bruits de pas. La femme se retourna et vit son mari arriver dans le salon.

-Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? demanda-t-il.

-Il est là, répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Je suis sûre que c'est lui que j'ai vu entrer dans la maison d'en face. Il est là pour elle, cette fois. Parce qu'elle est sang-de-bourbe et qu'il a décidé de tous les éliminer.

-Il l'a tuée ?

-Je n'ai rien vu... Mais... J'ai peur. Si jamais l'envie lui prenait de continuer... Si jamais...

Son mari la prit dans ses bras.

-Il faut être courageuse, Kate. Si jamais il vient, nous lèverons notre baguette et nous nous battrons. Même si cela ne sert à rien. Au moins, nous ne mourrons pas passifs.

-Mais pour elle (elle désigna la maison d'en face), nous ne pouvons rien faire ?

-A quoi cela servirait ? Nul ne peut le vaincre, tu le sais. Nous ne lui arrivons même pas à la cheville.

Petit silence. Kate tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. La lumière à l'étage était éteinte. il y avait peut-être eu l'éclair vert tandis qu'elle parlait avec son mari. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Viens. Viens te coucher, murmura l'homme, entraînant sa femme vers la chambre. Nous irons demain, voir, pour le corps.

-Nous sommes lâches...

-Je sais. Mais quoique nous fassions, ça se soldera par un échec inévitable.

La voisine d'en face était morte. Kate baissa la tête, pleine de honte. Il avait dû repartir. Il n'était pas venu chez eux. Ce n'était pas leur tour. Pas encore...

* * *

Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre, un couple faisait l'amour. Cela faisait un moment, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils s'aimaient toujours. Mais bon, pour la forme, il fallait bien qu'ils passent cette nuit ensemble. Peut-être serait-ce la dernière... Aucun des deux ne pouvait le dire avec certitude.

Elle le regardait, dans la pénombre. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Où était-il depuis tout ce temps ? Remarque... elle avait l'habitude qu'il parte, qu'il revienne et qu'il reparte à nouveau. Mais jamais il ne lui racontait ce qu'il faisait, où il allait, qui il fréquentait. Quand ils se retrouvaient, ils ne passaient pas plus d'une nuit ensemble. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, le lendemain, il serait déjà loin. Voguant vers son destin. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Elle ne l'attendait jamais longtemps. S'il tardait trop à la retrouver, elle se prenait un autre amant. Elle passait un petit temps avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse d'elle -ou vice versa- ou que l'autre reparaisse. C'était comme ça, leur vie. Il faisait peut-être pareil, de son côté.

Lorsque leur deux corps s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, elle bascula sur le côté, s'enroulant dans le drap défait. Il haletait. Il la regarda. Il voyait sa silhouette se découpant dans la pénombre. Il sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de son corps. Ensemble, ils s'endormirent. A quand la prochaine fois ?


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, aux alentours de dix heures, elle vit que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Il était reparti. Sans laisser un mot, une attention. Rien. Mais elle avait l'habitude. Lentement, elle s'extirpa de la couverture et posa les pieds au sol. Il faisait froid. Elle s'enroula dans un peignoir et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée devant la cheminée, elle fit un petit tas de bois, prit sa baguette posée sur une table, l'agita un peu et bientôt, un superbe feu se mit à flamber. Elle soupira en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Et surtout si elle l'aimait encore. Si elle devait continuer avec lui. Les temps étaient sombres. Les gens avaient peur. Combien de sorciers et sorcières avaient-ils disparus ? Combien d'entre eux avaient-ils étaient torturés, assassinés, pour avoir participé à une quelconque résistance, comme ce groupe que l'on nommait « l'Ordre du Phénix ». Combien n'étaient plus là ?

Elle soupira à nouveau en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux. Une horreur. Un carnage. Le mal était partout. Aussi attirant que repoussant. Et elle en savait quelques chose…

* * *

Aux alentours de midi, Kate saisit son manteau noir, qu'elle mettait généralement pour aller faire les courses. Son mari prit sa baguette qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon –on ne sait jamais. Ils se regardèrent et, d'un hochement de tête, sortirent.

A l'extérieur, il faisait beau. Trop beau pour l'horreur dont il avait partiellement étaient témoins la veille. Ils allèrent tout droit vers la maison d'en face. Personne dans la rue, personne dans les jardins. Celui que Kate avait vu entrer la nuit précédente ne semblait plus être dans les parages. Bien sûr qu'il n'y était plus ! Il n'allait pas passer des heures entières dans un petit lotissement de la banlieue de Londres sans rien faire. Sans tuer. Sans se défouler. Il avait dû repartir après avoir tué la voisine d'en face.

Arrivé devant la porte, le couple ralentit. Le mari fit signe à sa femme de rester derrière lui. Sa main droite, glissée dans la poche, serrait sa baguette. Il inspira profondément et poussa lentement la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans problème. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

Kate et son époux entrèrent en trombe dans la maison. Dans leur tête, ils devaient rapidement trouver le corps et le faire disparaître après lui avoir rendu les derniers hommages. Les Moldus ne devaient pas le trouver avant eux. On ne sait jamais. S'ils s'apercevaient de leur existence…

Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient pu monter à l'étage –où ils avaient vu, pour la dernière fois, un lumière- ils remarquèrent une jeune femme blonde qui les fixait avec des yeux ronds depuis la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, très surprise.

Kate sursauta :

-Mais… c'est vous la voisine d'en face !

-Ben… bien sûr que c'est moi. Auriez-vous perdu la tête ?

-Je… mais hier… _il _est venu !

-Qui ?

-Lui ! Vous-savez-qui ! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Je l'ai vu ! Il est entré dans votre maison !

La voisine d'en face regarda Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois que vous avez mal vu, dit-elle calmement.

-Non, j'ai bien vu, je vous assure.

-Et moi je vous assure que si Vous-savez-qui était venu chez moi, je ne serais plus là à vous parler.

-Justement, nous pensions que vous étiez morte et nous venions voir…

-Kate, ma chérie, interrompit son mari.

Puis, s'adressant à la voisine :

-Excusez-nous, ma femme a dû mal voir. Nous nous sommes trompés. Heureusement, ce n'était pas lui, qui était là cette nuit.

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas lui. Vous avez dû le confondre avec mon frère qui, effectivement, est venu me rendre visite hier soir et a passé la nuit ici. Il est reparti ce matin, tôt, pour Edimbourg.

Le mari s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour l'erreur et le dérangement puis partit, entraînant sa femme avec lui.

-Tu as fait une belle gaffe, toi, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'ils retournaient chez eux.

-Mais non, je suis sûre que c'était lui !

-A priori non, c'était son frère.

-Mais d'où elle a un frère, elle ?

-Comment ça « d'où » ? Elle a bien le droit d'avoir une vie familiale sans que tu sois au courant, non ?

Kate maugréa quelque chose mais dû admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. Ce n'était pas lui qui était dans leur rue cette nuit. Au fond, ça la rassurait un peu…


	3. Chapter 3

_Un an et demi plus tard_

Kate fut réveillée par un bruit contre le carreau. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Un hibou était là, attendant. Il frappa à nouveau, impatient.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, marmonna la femme en se levant.

Il faisait gris dehors. C'était le premier novembre. L'automne était déjà bien là. Les feuilles volaient dans les airs et se déposaient doucement sur le sol. Les averses ne cessaient pas. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas présentes, c'était un ciel gris, menaçant, qui s'installait. Kate n'aimait pas l'automne. Il faisait froid, humide. L'été, avec le soleil et la joie de faire du quidditch sur un terrain sec était bien mieux. Elle ouvrit à l'animal et se saisit de la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Elle provenait de son cousin, Karl, qui travaillait au ministère de la magie. Elle se demanda pourquoi il lui écrivait, lui qui ne prenait jamais de ses nouvelles.

Elle posa l'enveloppe sur le lit et s'habilla. Son mari était déjà levé. Elle le trouva assis dans la cuisine, en train de dévorer deux belles tranches de pain surmontées de bacon. Elle le salua et s'installa en face de lui.

-Tu as entendu l'orage, cette nuit ? demanda l'homme, la bouche pleine de son petit-déjeuner.

-Non, il y en a eu ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! A mon avis, c'est mauvais signe. Ca veut peut-être dire qu'il a encore fait un truc horrible.

-N'interprète pas trop !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! A chaque fois qu'il y a un drôle d'orage, on se rend compte qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière a disparu, a été assassiné. Et tu sais par qui, hein ? Alors moi, ben j'dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit.

Kate fit un geste impatient de la main. Ce faisant, son mari remarqua l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Tiens, tu as une lettre ?

-Oui, de cousin Karl.

-Celui qui travaille au ministère de la magie ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? J'espère qu'il ne réclame pas encore des gallions parce que là, il exagère !

-T'inquiète pas, depuis la dernière fois qu'il nous a demandé de l'argent, il s'est fait une belle situation au ministère de la magie.

-D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il a encore des dettes envers nous. Quelques centaines de gallions lui restent à payer.

-Cesse d'être matérialiste, répliqua Kate en ouvrant son enveloppe. Si ça se trouve, demain, on est morts. Alors des quelques centaines de gallions, elles ne vont pas te servir à grand-chose.

Elle déplia la lettre et parcourut rapidement les quques lignes tracées à l'encre noire sur le parchemin. Lorsqu'elle acheva sa lecture, elle eut un soubresaut suivi d'un cri de surprise. Celle-ci était si grande qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise. Son mari se précipita vers elle.

-Kate ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Elle était incapable de répondre, le souffle court.

-Kate, répéta l'homme en la secouant doucement.

-Il est mort, murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

-Qui est mort ? Lui ? Ton cousin ? Karl ? Karl est mort ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, d'une voix pressante.

Kate se redressa et reprit, d'une voix plus forte :

-Mais non, pas Karl. C'est lui qui m'écrit la lettre. Tu-sais-qui est mort !

La nouvelle atteignit l'homme comme un coup de poing :

-Tu-sais-qui est mort ? dit-il, sans vraiment y croire.

-Oui, c'est écrit là, noir sur blanc. Il est mort. Disparu ! Pffuit !

Elle agita ses bras.

-Comment cela est possible ? Qui l'a tué ? Il mériterait le titre du meilleur sorcier ou sorcière.

Kate eut un rire aigre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa lettre :

-Tu vas rire. D'après les rumeurs, ce serait un bébé âgé de seulement un an qui aurait eu raison de Tu-sais-qui.

Le couple se tut un moment. Chacun réfléchissait dans son coin.

-Je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui va être journée de fête, dit lentement le mari, les yeux dans le vague. On ferait bien d'aller à Londres pour voir si tout est bien vrai.

Kate hocha la tête.

-Je vais aller proposer à la voisine d'en face de venir.

-Voyons, tu sais bien que ça fait un moment qu'on ne le voit plus ou si peu. Je ne sais pas où elle part mais depuis bien un an, elle est encore plus absente qu'avant.

-Tant, je vais voir quand même.

Kate se releva, encore tremblante. Elle prit son manteau –il faisait froid dehors- et sortit. En quelques pas, elle fut de l'autre côté de la rue. Devant la porte de la maison d'en face. Elle frappa. Attendit. Pas de réponse. Frappa de nouveau. Silence. Elle fit le tour de l'habitation, regarda par une fenêtre. Elle voyait la cuisine, bien rangée, propre, mais personne. Elle frappa au carreau.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Vous l'avez ratée, dit une voix lente.

En relevant la tête, Kate vit une vielle femme –une Moldue- qui vivait dans la maison d'à côté.

-Elle était là il y a deux jours. Elle est repartie hier matin. Aux alentours de six heures.

« Cette vielle, elle surveille toutes les allées et venues ! » pensa Kate avant de demander :

-Vous savez où elle part, tout ce temps ?

-Aucune idée. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas venue. Je crois qu'elle est venue prendre quelques affaires.

-Elle déménage ?

-Je ne pense pas parce qu'elle n'a pas mis la maison en vente. Elle doit avoir une autre résidence.

Kate hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, après avoir remercié la vieille dame. La voisine d'en face avait mis les voile. Il se passait tout de même des choses étranges.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry ferma les yeux. Très fort. Il n'avait pas envie de se voir s'écraser lamentablement contre la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Tout autour de lui, il entendait l'agitation de la gare de King's Cross. Et la barrière était là, à moins de cinquante centimètres. Il ne voulait rien voir. Ca allait aller vite. Très vite. Il se prendrait l'obstacle de plein fouet et tout le monde la regarderait avec des yeux ronds. Certains riraient. Tous se poseraient des questions sur ce drôle de petit bonhomme, avec des bagages pour le moins étranges –eh oui, des chouettes sur un chariot, ce n'est pas habituel !

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'attendait à un choc. Mais… rien. Toujours autant de bruit autour de lui. Avait-il vraiment avancé ? Avait-il vraiment couru ? Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus à King's Cross. Un train était là. Un seul. Une seule voie. Harry leva les yeux. Une pancarte indiquait : « Pourdlard Express-11 heures ». Il était arrivé. La voie 9 ¾. C'était son train. Comme l'indiquait son billet.

Poussant son chariot devant lui, Harry avança, cherchant une place de libre. Le dernier wagon était inoccupé. Après avoir y avoir posé la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette, il tenta de hisser sa grosse valise. Alors qu'il essuyait un premier échec, une voix demanda :

-On peut t'aider ?

Il reconnut les jumeaux roux qu'il avait vus à la gare, tandis qu'il cherchait la voie 9 ¾. Il hocha la tête :

-Je veux bien.

Ensemble, ils installèrent la valise dans un coin du compartiment.

* * *

Kohane ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en découvrant la voie 9 ¾. Jamais elle ne se l'était imaginée ainsi. Il y avait tant de monde ! Des gens comme elle, qui transportaient eux aussi un hibou, ou un crapaud, ou encore un chat. Elle resta un moment, ébahie, à regarder les étudiants passer, et repasser devant elle. Certains premières années restaient cramponnées à leur mère ou à leur père, ne voulant pas les lâcher. Elle en voyait d'autres, plus grands, qui se retrouvaient, après deux mois de vacances et de séparation. Ils s'échangeaient des sucreries suspectes, des souvenirs de voyages et des photos animées –des photos de sorciers.

-Kohane, tu avances ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et regarda sa mère. Elle hocha la tête et avança un peu.

-Il faut qu'on te trouve un compartiment de libre, dit la femme en inspectant chaque wagon devant lequel elle passait.

Pendant ce temps sa fille poussait son chariot, tout en s'exaltant sur chaque chose qu'elle voyait.

* * *

-La place est libre ?

Harry releva la tête. Le train venait de se mettre en marche et le plus jeunes des frères roux qu'il avait vus à la gare était là. Il hocha la tête et l'autre vint s'asseoir. Après un léger silence, il demanda :

-C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ?

Le concerné acquiesça. Après lui avoir montré sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait au front, les deux firent connaissances. Le rouquin s'appelait Ron Weasley. Il avait cinq frères et une sœur. La petite dernière qui voulait tant aller à Poudlard avec eux. Ils discutèrent un peu de choses et d'autres lorsqu'une petite voix les interrompit :

-Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part ailleurs.

Les deux levèrent les yeux et virent une jeune fille de leur âge, aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux émeraude. Elle semblait un peu gênée de faire une telle intrusion. Elle portait une grosse valise marron dans une main, une cage avec un hibou dans l'autre. Un sac était sanglé autour de sa poitrine. Elle paraissait bien chargée pour sa taille et son âge.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui, bien sûr, viens.

La jeune fille déposa ses affaires dans un coin et s'assit à côté de lui, en face de Ron. Elle avait un petit sourire timide.

-Je m'appelle Kohane Milcrown, dit-elle rapidement.

-Euhm… Ron Weasley…

-Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ? **Le **Harry Potter ? s'exclama Kohane en se tournant vers lui.

-Euh… Oui…

-Celui qui a survécu à Tu-sais-qui ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Wahou !

Elle avait l'air très impressionnée.

-Quand je dirai ça à ma mère, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement, avec une bonne humeur présente chez chacun des trois passagers. Ils mangèrent de nombreuses sucreries (qu'Harry découvrait) et rencontrèrent une jeune fille de première année : Hermione Granger. Kohane la trouva assez prétentieuse mais se dit qu'elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour juger. Elle leur avait dit espérer tomber à Gryffondor. Ron aussi le souhaitait. Harry, pour sa part, n'en avait aucune idée : il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela correspondait. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Serpentard n'était pas très recommandable car, à ce qu'avait dit Hagrid, tous les sorciers étant passés par là avaient tous mal tournés.

Kohane, quant à elle, ne savait pas où elle voulait tomber. Sa mère, qui était sorcière, avait fait ses sept ans d'étude à Serpentard.


End file.
